


yeah, no.

by salsae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, there's no plot they just sorta make out for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salsae/pseuds/salsae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kuroo and tsuki almost get to making out. keyword is /almost/<br/>that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yeah, no.

It had rather hurt when Tuskki’s back slammed into the doorframe, but then Kuroo was on him again and the blond had to settled with only an annoyed “tsk.” He can feel Kuroo’s smug laugh against his mouth, and the teasing kisses he plants on his chin, all the while unlocking the apartment door with one hand (the other is still up Tsukki’s shirt).  They’re in the hallway, for god’s sake.

Kuroo gets the door open and the two stumble through into the dark apartment, still interlocked. Tsukki’s honestly glad he’s tall, if he were smaller he wouldn’t even have a semblance of control; as it is, Kuroo is stronger than him. Miraculously, they make it to the couch without slipping and dying on the minefield of empty chip bags and candy wrappers. Another “tsk”, _how can someone be so sloppy?_

The last meter is more of a push and fall than an actual step, and somehow they end up the way they always do: Tsukki half-sitting, half lying on the ground, with Kuroo straddling him, the same lazy grin that he always wore before sex.

“Gee, you couldn’t even wait until we got inside?”

“Nope, just wanted to see you squirm- ” a sharp jab to the side “-I know how much you just _love_ PDA.”

Tuskki’s headphones have slipped off somewhere along the trip up here, and their clothes are still wet from the rain, but oh well. In between Kuroo’s tongue slipping into his mouth and his hand traveling lower and lower to finger the waistband of Tuski’s jeans, Tsukki realizes something.

“-Wait.” He pushes himself up, and attempts to push Kuroo off him, but the other man has always been stronger. Kuroo only pulls back and eyes him with those half-lids and the goddamn smug grin. Tsukki tries to wipe it off his face with a death glare _. Not as good as Kageyama’s_ , he laments, though he’ll never admit it. “ _Stop_ ,” he repeats.

Kuroo doesn’t, dives in for another peck on the lips, which misses as Tsukki turns his head. It lands on his exposed neck, and he shivers. “What?” Kuroo whispers, to his neck. Tsukki can feel his grin. “You’re going to say you want to top this time?”

“ _No_.” He stays, stone-faced, and would return a slide remark, if not for the tap-tap-tapping of fingers on a video game console.

Approximately 2 feet away from them.

“Ah, hey Kenma, didn’t see you there,” Kuroo says lazily, lifting a hand in greeting. Kenma doesn’t even look up from his position curled up on one end of the couch, intent on his game. The pudding-head merely gives a small, almost indiscernible nod in return.

Kuroo turns back to Tsukki. “Now, where were we?”

Tsukki has had enough of Kuroo’s bullshit to know he’s serious, so he just rolls his eyes and starts to get up. “Aw, Kenma won’t mind. Does he?”

There’s a quiet murmur from the ball on the couch that apparently constitutes as a “no”.  Tsukki doesn’t know; he doesn’t speak cat.

“See?”

“We are _not_ doing anything in front of your best friend and apparent house cat.”

Kuroo lifts a finger, but Tuskki is already leaving. “Aw c’mon,” Kuroo drawls. Tsukki sighs; he’s way too used to Kuroo’s bullshit, he’s not even that mad right now.

Yamaguchi would never do this to him.

He turns back to give a parting remark, but it’s a mistake. Kuroo is giving him his best “kicked-puppy” (cat??) look, and Tsukki melts. Not literally, Tsukki, would never give Kuroo that pleasure, but he does abandon plans of heading home.

It’s only then that he realizes how much they’ve picked up on each other, because the moment he gives a derisive snort and puts on his headphones, Kuroo picks himself up and puts on his winter jacket, following Tsukki out with a cheerful “Bye, Kenma! There’s leftover take out in the fridge if you get hungry, ok?”

“What,” Tsukki throws over his shoulder, “Where do you think you’re going now.”

Without missing a beat, Kuroo replies, “To the movies, of course.” He punctuates that with an arm slung over Tuskki’s shoulders. They emerge back onto the cold, autumn streets.

“Like you originally planned,” Tsukki adds dryly. “Before you lost control of your hormones.”

Kuroo only snickers and pinches his butt.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this almost a whole year ago?? wow ive been in hq hell for a while now
> 
> salsae @ tumblr


End file.
